logosfandomcom-20200222-history
McDonald's
McDonald's Famous Barbecue 1940–1948 McDonald's was founded in 1940. It was originally called McDonald's Famous Barbecue. McDonald's Famous Hamburgers 1948–1953 It was renamed 'McDonald's Famous Hamburgers '''in 1948. McDonald's 1953–1960 mcdonalds1.png This logo used Speedee instead of Ronald McDonald from the opening of the company's first franchising outlets to when it phased out. 1960–1968 McDonald's 1960 Logo.svg|Logo with blue circle. mcdonalds2.png|A sign that reads "McDonald's Hamburgers" This logo referenced McDonald's iconic architecture of the era as designed by Stanley Meston, a roof line higher in front than in back, flanked by a pair of illuminated golden arches. The "M" formed by the arches would define the company's logo throughout the ensuing decades. 1968–Present McDonald's Sign.jpg|A sign that reads "Billions & Billions Served" McDonald's.jpg|Without the Golden Arches mcdonalds.jpg This logo references the signature architecture of double mansard-roofed restaurants (replacing the red-and-white tile buildings that had the Golden Arches). This logo is still used on some of the windows, doors, outside signs, the rug, and drive-thru signs at some of the locations. 1975–Present This logo is similar to the previous one, but it has a red tube behind the logo. This can still be seen on some flags, some in-restaurant signs, and trash cans. This logo also appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1984-1990 with slogan "It's the good time for the great taste", in 1988-1990 with slogan "Good Time, Great Taste", in 1990-1991 with slogan "Food, Folks & Fun", in 1991-1992 with slogan "McDonald's Today" and some commercials that aired in 1992-1995 with slogan "What you want is what to get". This logo is used on the exit signs. This is the real version of the current logo 1976-Present A glass version of the 1975 McDonald's logo appeared on the windows of newer McDonald's restaurants from 1976 - Present"Forever Young" rebrand. This logo is still on windows in some US restaurants and on the windows of newer restaurants in Canada. 1992–present This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1992-1997 with slogan "What you want is what to get" and in 1995-1997 with slogan "Have you had a break today?". This logo is typically used for signage. 1993–present This logo first appeared on metallic frames at McDonald's restaurants in 1993. It was used on McDonald's websites from 1996 until 1999, the McKids logo from 1994 until 2001, on small fry packets internationally from 2004 until 2010, and on medium and large fry packets from 2004 until 2007. This logo is still used on metal frames and picture frames at some restaurants. Mcdonalds-95-logo.png|This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo from 1995-2004 and was used on Apple Dippers packaging until 2010. Still being used on the ketchup (Fancy Ketchup) packages, the McFlurry machines, and the trays. Mcdonalds-96-logo.png|Red and white version, used for hamburger wrappers. MyMcdonalds.png|This logo was used during the "My McDonald's" slogan campaign from February to October 1997. This was to conform to the "my" theme on everything else as the internet became more mainstream. 1997–2000 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 1997-2000 with the slogan "Did Somebody Say McDonald's?". 2000–2003 This logo was introduced when the standard color of the mansard roof for their restaurants was changed from brown to red and appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 2000-2003 with slogan "We love to see you smile". This logo is still in use on foil bags sold at McDonald's locations inside many Wal-Mart stores. 2001–2003 This logo appears on the McDonald's commercials that aired in 2001-2003 with slogan "Smile". This logo is still in use on foil bags sold at McDonald's locations inside many Wal-Mart stores. 2003–present In September 2003, McDonald's modified its logo and changed their slogan to "i'm lovin' it" and removed the "McDonald's" word in the middle to simply redesigned golden arches. Variants with Bah-Dah-Bah-Bah-Bah (2003-2007) and without Bah-Dah-Bah-Bah-Bah (2008-2014). ILI.png McDonalds2003a.png McDonalds2004b.png McDonalds2004d.jpg|Version used in Mexico and the U.S. for Spanish customers 2006–present As part of the first restaurant redesign for decades, called 'Forever Young', the logo was redesigned. The red background is occasionally used and the lettering is now used seperately to the 'Golden Arches'. This is used on a McDonald's website and promotions. McDonald's 2006.jpg|Alternate version with slogan. McDonalds Canada.svg.png|Canadian version. McDonald's shadowed logo with slogan.png|Shadowed version. McDonald's_Portugal.svg|This logo started to be used in some European countries starting in 2007. New mcdonalds green logo.png|Alternate European version with slogan. McDonald's_logo_2014.png|Red tubed version. Which looks like an app icon. McDonald's_2013_logo.png|Red tubed version with slogan. McDonald's i'm lovin' it.jpg|Golden Arches and wordmark with slogan. McDonald's New Sign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign. McSign.jpg|Current McDonald's sign without wordmark. mcdonalds commercial screenshot.jpg|McDonald's commercial screenshot (USA) ''For slogans, see McDonald's/Other. Category:Restaurant chains in the United States Category:Restaurant chains in Australia Category:Restaurants Category:International Category:Fast Food Category:Illinois Category:McDonald's Category:Burger Places Category:Restaurant chains in Oman Category:Restaurant chains in Lebanon Category:Restaurant chains in Kuwait Category:Restaurant chains in Jordan Category:Food and drink Category:NASCAR Category:Antipolo Category:Former Places in the Walden Galleria Mall Category:Restaurant chains in Italy Category:Fast casual restaurants Category:Former Places in the Boulevard Mall Category:Oak Brook, Illinois Category:Restaurant chains in Philippines Category:1940 Category:Restaurant chains in Sweden Category:Restaurant chains in Ukraine Category:Restaurant chains in Russia Category:Restaurant chains in Moldova